When the Cherry Blossoms Start to Bloom
by Megglesworth
Summary: InoSaku It's been two years..two years since Sasuke left and Sakura hasnt been the same. Ino takes notice and wants to change that. New feelings come out, old ones grow, and events happen that can change their lives. Read and Review X3
1. When the Cherry Blossoms Start to Bloom

-trips in- ACK!!! Well…I'm back hahaha..as you can tell….phew…I've been busy and sick (ugh worse combination ever!!) and yeah…I've been wanting to write this for like I dunno…EVER!!! Its my first Yuri! YAY!! Haha…also I have been working on the sequel to 'Gay Bar' which should be finished soon..I think..oh wells…I'll get it up don't worry X3 -breathes- okay..on with the story -gasps-

**DISCLAIMER: **I, Chibineko616, do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. Kishimoto-sama does and that is why we worship his greatness! -sniffles- Besides, if I did own it, in some out-of-this-world-random-accident, it sooooo wouldn't be rated TV-PG!!

-crazed grin-muhahahahahahahahaha! -coughs,hacks- phew….

**WARNINGS: **Future Yuri, ummm… cursing, violence, more Yuri, maybe some yaoi, bad grammar XD, and um…yeah…what ever else ha ha!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ino Pig!" Sakura yelled, charging at her blonde opponent. She had a kunai twirling in her hand, ready to make an attack.

Ino smirked, "Bring it on Billboard Brow!" She readied her stance, bracing for the impact.

It has been hours since the two kunoichi started their vigorous training. Each working to reach their goal of defeating the other. The sun was beating down on them. Sweat was pouring from every pore on their bodies. Throughout the training grounds the sounds of kunai clashing and the rapid movements of the two females could be heard. Both were a friend and an enemy to each other.

Sakura was preparing to strike again. Ino looked out the corner of her eye, seeing a blur of pink. She stepped to the right just barely dodging the strike. "Wow", Ino thought, " She has gotten a lot stronger since the Chuunin Exams. It's a wonder what two years can do to you." Sakura fixed her posture and slipped her kunai into her pouch. " I think that's it for today," she huffed, still trying to catch breath.

Ino nodded . "Sounds good to me," she said wiping some sweat from her brow.

Sakura sighed as she fixed her hitai-ate. " I'm gonna go…", she said as she turned to leave

"Wait", Ino started, " you want to get something to eat. I'm meeting Chouji and Shikamaru in a bit. You want to join?"

Sakura looked over her shoulder. A faded expression on her face. " Nah…I'm good. I'll see you later Ino," and with that she walked away with unnoticed tears in her eyes. Ino looked down, sighed , and turned towards Ichiraku's , a pain left in her chest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura laid in her bed. Her faced buried in pillows. She sighed. " Two years…its been two years..and I haven't gotten stronger. Not at all." She sat up and looked out her window. The sun was almost completely gone. Sakura wiped her eyes. " Sasuke," she thought, "why..why'd you have to go with him." The tears began to flow once more. " I don't even have Naruto here anymore." Sakura flopped back down. "I'm a failure, I'm weak…I need to get stronger." She closed her eyes as laid there in her haunting memories.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So what you're saying is…you're worried about her," Shikamaru said with a yawn following. Ino had a faint blush on her cheeks. 

"No…I'm not worried…just…concerned," she pointed out.

Chouji slurped up some more noodles. " Nah..you're worried Ino..its written all over your face." Shikamaru chuckled.

Ino looked down at her bowl, her thoughts racing back to Sakura. "She's been like this…ever since.."

"Ever since Sasuke left with Orochimaru," Shikamaru finished. Ino sighed.

"You know," Chouji started, " since you guys are friends…maybe you should show her there's more to life than just Sasuke." Ino looked up quizzically.

"What? I can't just barge into her life. She looked so sad after training today, but maybe she wants to keep that to herself", Ino said.

Shikamaru sighed. "Go ahead and keep telling yourself that", he started, " you women are too troublesome." Chouji nodded agreement. "And maybe," Chouji joked, " you can put your obsession with Sasuke aside also."

Ino smiled softly. "Well I'll find a way to help Sakura," she said.

"Good," both male ninjas said in unison. As they went back to there dining, Ino frowned slightly. " If only they knew what my real obsession was," the blonde thought as she continued her dinner with her teammates.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-dies- okay….that's it for the first chappie!! Sorry for the shortness!! I'm not good at keeping plots for long..ha ha -sweat drop- oooo…and sorry for the cliff hanger -shame-

Ack! So…what did you think? Nice, bad ,needs to burn? Tell me!!!

Please review and help feed my pathetic soul!! Nyah!


	2. Meet Me Here in my Lonely Room

Well's its going on 5 am…and guess what…I CAN'T sleep…so because of that..I decided to write more..lol..wooo-hoo…thank you creative streak!!

I'd also like to thank these who reviewed the first chapter…that helped a whole lot -does corny smile- well with out further ado, here's chapter two (egads….that rhymed XD)

**DISCLAIMER:** Blah Blah Blah…I don't own Naruto blah blah blah… Kishimoto-sama does..blah blah blah..I could never own it -cries- blah blah blah yay!

**WARNING: **umm..yuri (duh) bad grammar and mistakes...lol.umm…yeah…violence, cursing..blah blah blah

" This is normal speech"

"_ This is flashbacks _"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino placed her share for the dinner on the counter as she stood. Shikamaru gave a yawn following Ino's example. Chouji did the same. The three walked out of Ichiraku's.

"Well I'm off," Shikamaru said lazily, "early mission and all."

"I've got to go too", Chouji added, " Asuma said he wants to help me with training tomorrow." He pulled out a bag of chips and began to chew quickly.

Ino nodded." Flower shop duty," she sighed. That was the last thing she wanted to do. She'd rather train all day than be stuck in that shop. Ino felt exhausted just thinking about it. Chouji munched on some more chips.

"Oyasumi," Shikamaru said as he turned walking in the direction of his home. Chouji waved to Ino and sprinted to catch up with his best friend. The two walked towards their homes discussing their plans for the following day. Ino smiled softly as she turned toward her home. As she started to walk the conversation with her teammates over dinner ran through her mind. Ino frowned a bit. "Maybe I should go see Sakura," she thought, "make sure she's okay." Ino turned around hesitantly. "Oh...she might be asleep all ready," Ino said to herself. She looked up to see the moon shining bright. "Get over it, you're only stopping by for a moment, Billboard Brow can deal," she huffed as she began her march to the Haruno residence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura looked at the wall. She was curled up in the corner of her bed. Her eyes were puffy from crying. She hugged her pillow closer. " How am I to get stronger," she kept thinking, " How will I be able to help?" She bit at her lip. A small trickle of blood swelled in her mouth. Sakura bit harder. " Pain, a true ninja can withstand it" she whispered. Her stomach twisted in pain from the lack of food. When offered dinner from Ino, she refused. She even refused from her own mother. "Ino", Sakura sighed, " how'd you do it...how did you become so strong?" Sakura pulled the blankets over her. She laid there, ignoring the pain in her stomach. Her thoughts were racing. Sakura closed her eyes tightly and in the silence she began to drift to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino stopped in front of the familiar home. The lights were out. "Oh great," she said to herself, " I come all this way and for nothing." Ino walked to the side of the house and looked up. A window was open, but not just any window. It was Sakura's. Ino had a weird feeling in her stomach. "Well...its only for a quick check-up," she convinced herself as she jumped up into the tree and onto the window's ledge. Ino peeked inside. " Just like when we were younger," she thought as she slipped in. She looked around the room until her gazed fell onto Sakura's sleeping form. Ino silently moved closer to get a better look. Sakura's usual silky hair looked like it had been hit by a tornado and by the look of her eyes, Ino could tell she had been crying. Ino brushed some hair off of Sakura's face." You still look beautiful," she whispered. Ino smiled until what she said clicked in her mind. She felt her face heat up.

"Sasuke," Sakura mumbled in her sleep. Ino frowned.

"Is that all you think about," Ino said, a little hurt, "Even after all this time, all you care about is him." She leaned closer to Sakura. Memories from when they were younger flashed in her mind. They were the best of friends from the first time they met.

_Ino was walking down the path, trying to find the flowers that their instructor asked them to collected. She had a bunched picked out, but needed a few more. She looked up towards the sky. It was a wonderful day to be outside. Ino smiled and continued to the task beforehand. As she rounded a corner, she say a girl crying. "She looks like a classmate..Sa..Sakura I think,"Ino thought to herself. She walked over to the pink-haired girl and knelt beside her. _

_"What's wrong," Ino questioned, setting her flowers down. The girl looked up, tears streaking her face._

_"N-Nothing," she sniffled, having her bangs fall onto her face. _

_Ino didn't believe her. "There has to be a reason, come on you can tell me," she said smiling._

_The girl wiped her eyes." The other kids keep making fun of me. They say I have a huge forehead," she sniffed._

_Ino frowned." Well that's not nice, here let me help you," she said as she pulled a ribbon out and wrapped into the other girl's hair. Ino smiled," See that looks better. Having your bangs in front of your face makes it look huge, but pulling them back like this shows off how pretty you are."_

_The girl had a huge smile plastered on her face. "Thank you," she whispered, "I'm Sakura." Ino picked up her flowers._

_"I'm Ino,"she said fixing Sakura's bow._

_Sakura beamed with delight. "Let's be friends," she smiled, while her tears dried up. Ino nodded and smiled too._

Ino looked down at Sakura again. "Friends...,"she whispered as she kissed Sakura lightly. Sakura moved a little in her sleep, causing Ino to move back quickly. She watched as Sakura turned over. Ino's heart was beating rapidly. She moved silently back to the window and with one last look at sleeping pink head, she left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well there's chappie two for ya!!

-does a dance- this one is a bit longer,eh?

And a little kiss for you all too

haha

sooooooooo..how about it?

Review and help find my starving soul X3


End file.
